TwinleafshippingHow they met
by animepeaceangel
Summary: My first fanfiction! Yays! I'm nervous! Please be gentle to me.... Anyway, this is a story about how Jun and Hikari met! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Jun? Wake up."

The blonde boy didn't respond. He was facedown on a cushion, pretending to be asleep.

"Don't make me say it again. Wake up!"

_Maybe if I stay like this, he'll go away, _the boy named Jun thought. He didn't want to see anyone. He wanted to go back home to his friends. But now he was somewhere completely different, and he didn't have a say in the matter at all. So to get back at the people who had dragged him there, he was ignoring them. He made a loud snoring noise to convince him.

There was a sigh and a flash of light, and suddenly Jun was hoisted up off the cushion, into the rock-hard arms of a Rhyperior. Jun kicked his legs wildly, trying to get free, but it was no use. The Pokemon ignored his thrashing and turned towards his trainer, a blonde man who looked very much like Jun.

"You can stop pouting now, because this is our home now. Take it or leave it bud." The man turned and marched out the door, his Rhyperior following him with the(still struggling) Jun in its arms. Jun yelled out. "I'd rather leave it! I hate this place! I'm fine you for this!" He was suddenly released, and fell to the ground, landing hard. Then his father said, "You can't stay inside all day. You can play outside for a while.

"Fine! I will!" Jun got up and ran away, not looking back at his father or his new house. He didn't like this new place. It was too small, and it had a funny name(Tealeaf or something). He didn't like the dirt roads or all the trees that were all over the place.

And he especially didn't like how there were rocks in the ground that were easy to trip over, although he only added this one at this moment.

He hadn't been watching where he was going, and ran right into one such rock. He fell facefirst, sprawled on the ground. His mom had said to watch where he was going, and he wished that he had listened to her. He got up to his knees and spit grass out of his mouth….and then heard someone giggling right next to him.

He looked up and saw a girl. She looked the same age as he was, but the similarities stopped there. While Jun had messy blonde hair, orange eyes, and was tall for his age, this girl had long, neat black hair, blue eyes, and would be shorter than him if he was standing. She was laughing at him, giggling loudly. Jun didn't like this either. He stood up and walked up to her

"Hey! What're you laughing at???"

"At you! You're funny!"

"I outta fine you for that!"

"Ah ha ha!"

Jun was getting madder by the second, although the girl didn't seem to notice(or care). She smiled at him. "Hey! Aren't you the person who moved in next to me? You're Jun right?".

Jun's anger ebbed despite himself. "Yeah…I'm Jun."

"Well I'm Hikari! Hi-ka-ri! I hope we can be friends!"

"What?! No way! There's no way I'll be friends with some gir-"

Hikari wasn't listening. She was already on her way down the road. She called back to him. "I gotta go home now! See you later Jun!"

Jun stood there, not sure what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

2 years later.

"Jun! I'm here!"

The blonde, now 8 years old, turned to the sound of his name. A girl was running up the hill, slightly out of breath. Jun snorted with impatience and hopped off the rock he was laying on to meet her.

"Oi Hikari! You're late! I'm fining you a million bucks!"

Hikari, who had made it up the hill, snorted like her friend and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'll get to that right away. Anyway, what was it you woke up for?"

Jun's annoyance faded away at once and was replaced with joy and excitement. "You know the Pokemon League? Well guess what? They just got a new Champion!!"

"And this was so important that you woke me up this early and dragged me to the lake?"

"Yes it was! I wanted to talk about this in private without our parents listening!" Jun's excitement peaked, eyes sparkling. "It doesn't matter that there's a new Champion! Cuz I'm going to unseat 'em! I'm gonna be the NEXT POKEMON LEAGUE CHAMPION!!!!!"

Champion Champion champion champion champ….

The last part of the sentence echoed off the trees, sending bird Pokemon flying, chattering angrily. It was so loud that all of Sinnoh could hear it, and Hikari was standing right next to the source of it. She rubbed her ears and looked at her grinning(and oblivious to his volume) friend.

"Champion? Why?"

"Because! That way I'll be even greater than my dad! I'm gonna be better than he ever was!"

"Is this about what I said before?"

Jun's face turned bright red with the memory. A few months ago, before his Dad moved to the Battle Zone, Hikari admitted that she always thought that his dad was cute. She wasn't serious about it, but Jun took it hard. It was on that day that Jun vowed to up his father somehow. And today he found out how he could.

Not that he would ever tell Hikari.

"Th-that's not it at all! Do I need a reason for it??? I don't! I just wanna be Champion!"

Hikari smirked. "OK…then I'll try to become Champion too!"

"Huh?"

"You heard me! I'll take on the Pokemon league challenge too! It'll be boring if I'm only on the sidelines."

"Pfft! There's no way that a _girl's_ gonna be the Champion! You have to have tough Pokemon with you! And girl's only have cute weak Pokemon."

Hikari's smile faded a little. She straightened up, her pose intimidating. "OK, so let's make a bet! If I become Champion-"

"'If' is right."

"-then I get to do whatever I want with you! Maybe I'll make you my personal servant!"

"No wa-"

"And if you become Champion, I'll buy you all the snacks you can eat."

Jun comepletely forgot about the other side of the bet in that one sentence. "Deal!"

Hikari turned, whipping her long black hair around, and started toward home. "OK…may the best _woman_ win."

"Yeah, and that's gonna be m-HEY! Get back here!" And Jun ran after his friend, who had already started running.


	3. Chapter 3

**7 years later**

"Infernape, Flame Wheel!"

The large ape Pokemon charged, and then rolled into a ball of flame and sped toward its victim. The destructive ball of flame knocked the Tauros flying, and when it landed it didn't get back up. The referee raised two flags.

"Tauros is unable to battle! Infernape is the winner! The victory goes to Jun!"

"Yahoo!"

The blonde jumped up and down with joy, pumping his fist wildly. His Infernape walked over to him, smiling brightly.

"Good job, pal! Take a rest!" He took out a Pokeball and with a flash of red light it was gone. He then walked over to the trainer he just defeated, who had already returned his Pokemon. Jun held out a hand. "That was a great battle! Let's do it again sometime!"

The trainer didn't shake his hand. "No way. I don't make friends with liars."

"Liars?"

"That's right! I bet you don't even know the Champion. You're probably just going around saying that to give yourself a good name!"

Jun stepped back, slightly shocked. "Why would I-"

"Come on. Let's go." The other trainer walked away with his friend (who was the referee for the match). Jun stood in the middle of the road for a moment before he regained his senses. He yelled after them. "How dare you call me a liar?! I'm going to fine you for that!" A few bird Pokemon flew from the trees, but the two trainers kept walking toward Sandgem Town. Jun huffed with annoyance, spun around and started toward Twinleaf Town.

Ever since his best friend won against the old Champion 2 years ago, the once peaceful Twinleaf Town had been flooded with trainers and news crews, all trying to get a glimpse of the new Champion. At one point, she left Twinleaf Town just to get away from them all. She hadn't been seen since. Jun was the second best Trainer in town (although, as he insisted, not by much) and he had taken over the responsibility of defeating the trainers that still frequented the town. The trainer he had just fought refused to fight him, saying that he wanted to fight the Champion only. So to get rid of him, Jun told the truth and said that he was best friends with the Champion.

Though whenever he told someone this, he was often called a liar or a wannabe.

'_As if you even know.' _Jun thought angrily. He and Hikari had been inseparable since they were little, but now he barely heard from her. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he missed her. He had grown stronger feelings for her over the years. He wondered what she felt about him…

Jun's face turned bright red. _'What am I thinking about?! That is sooo against the rules!' _He shook his head to clear his mind of those thoughts. Hikari was his best friend. He couldn't think of her like _that_! Jun looked up and realized he had reached his house. '_Phew. Maybe if I take a nap I can forget about it for now.' _ He opened the front door.

BAM!

"Ow!"

Jun recognized that voice. He could recognize it from anywhere. He slowly looked around the door to see the person who plagued his thoughts for so long.

Hikari was sitting on the floor, rubbing her forehead. Her long black hair swept across her face, partially screening it from view. She had obviously just been inside the door. Jun had a bad habit of bursting through doors extremely fast, and Hikari always seemed to be outside them. He had lost count of all the times he had accidently hit her by opening a door.

Hikari looked up at her friend, glaring with her piercing blue eyes. "Jun! Most people say 'Hi!' when they see a friend that they haven't met in a while, not hit them with a door!"

Jun temporarily forgot the thoughts he had beforehand. "Well it's your own fault for standing behind them!"

Hikari got up, and looked Jun straight in the eye (quite a feat, since he had 5 solid inches on her). She sighed and without warning, hugged him tightly.

"You are lucky you're so cute. If you weren't, I would be sooo mad right now."

Jun felt his face get hot again, and for the first time in his life was glad Hikari wasn't looking at him. She released him to turn to his mother.

"I'm going to steal him for a bit, OK?"

_Say no, say no, say no!_

"Sure! Don't stay out too late.

_Traitor!_

Jun found himself being forcibly dragged out of the sanctuary of his house and back outside, Hikari clutching his hand in a vice grip. He tried to focus his mind on other things besides the electrical current running through his nerves, without much success.

_I wonder if she can feel it too?_

"OK! We're here!"

Jun snapped out of the fog he was in and looked up for the first time. They were near the lake, on a dusty dirt road with rocks sticking up here and there. This place seemed slightly familiar, but Jun couldn't pinpoint the memory.

Hikari released his hand (to Jun's relief) and turned to face her friend. "Soo. Remember this place?"

"Am I supposed to?"

"That is sooo like you." She walked a few feet away and pointed to a spot on the ground. "That's where we first met." She pointed to a boulder a mile away. "And that's where we placed our bet."

Jun grimaced as the memory returned to him. He remembered the moment of insanity that caused him to accept that bet like it was yesterday.

He only wished that she didn't.

"O-Oh yeah! What was that bet again? To see who could race from the lake to our houses? Cuz I think I won that."

"Don't play dumb! Oh wait. You're not playing, are you?" She snickered. "The bet was to see who could become Champion first. And let's see…who's the Champion now?"

Jun was now debating whether to run or not. He could defiantly out run her….

"And the deal was that I get to do whatever I want with you, correct?"

He could probably get to his room and lock the door before she could reach him…

"And so…I choose to do this." She walked the two steps difference between them and lightly kissed him on the lips.

Jun was pretty sure he wanted to run at that point. But his legs refused to move. Neither would his arms. The only part of his body he could still move was his eyelids, and he was blinking them wildly.

Hikari stepped back, blushing slightly. She walked around him, and started home. "I gotta go home now. See ya tomorrow!"

And for the second time in his life, Jun stood there, not sure what had just happened.


End file.
